


Sleeping Beauty, Interrupted.

by lacewingss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: Yamaguchi finds Tsukishima having a well deserved nap in their shared apartment. It would be best to let him sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The boys refer to each other by first name because come on, they've been together long enough now.

“Tsukki, are you home?”

  
Yamaguchi stepped through the door into the apartment he shared with Tsukishima, dropping his school bag on the floor with a heavy thud.

  
“Kei?” he called again, having received no answer. He looked at the clock on the stove as he walked through the small kitchen, noting the time. _4:35 in the afternoon._ Kei should be home from class by now, even if he had stayed behind to study at the library for a while. All of his classes were in the mornings, a schedule that Yamaguchi found horrifying. His own classes rarely started before noon, and some days even that was pushing it.

  
It didn’t help that he often stayed up much too late with Kei. Two in the morning would roll around and they would still be laying together on the couch, legs tangled and heads resting on each other, Kei with a book and music playing into his headphones and Yamaguchi with whatever movie or game he was trying to pay attention to droning along on the tv. He would suddenly remember the essay that was due the next afternoon and end up panicking his way through it until the rising sun peeked past the living room curtains, Kei having gone to bed hours earlier with a shake of his head and an unspoken lecture.

  
And so it was a rare occurrence that Kei was not home when Yamaguchi got back from school.

  
Before leaving the kitchen Yamaguchi set the coffee pot to brew, knowing it was going to be another long night. At least if Kei was out for a while he would have time to focus on his school work during the evening instead of dropping everything to spend the time with him. It wasn’t like Yamaguchi was a bad student, or averse to studying - Kei just stole his attention any time he was in the room. It had always been that way, and after finally having a place of their own the demand had only grown. He could spend entire evenings sitting across from Kei and going over their days, down to explaining what the clouds looked like on his way to class, or what stupid thing Kei’s professor said that he did not agree with.

  
In the living room Yamaguchi found Kei.

  
He hadn’t responded to the calls not because he was out of the house but because he was fast asleep. His long legs were stretched out on top of the couch, his feet propped up over the far arm and hanging limp in the air. He had a book held loosely in one hand, the pages half open and forgotten. Yamaguchi padded quietly into the room, making his way for the couch, unable to resist getting a closer look at the sleeping Kei.

  
His face was resting on top of three pillows bunched together; he must have stolen them from the armchair in the corner in an attempt to get more comfortable. With his eyes closed he looked peaceful, the slight fluttering of his lids making his eyelashes tremble in a way that almost stopped Yamaguchi’s heart.

  
If he just let Kei sleep maybe he could get some homework done. He could just sit on the armchair and take out his computer, start that paper that was due on Friday. It would be good. He could do this. He’d look up every few paragraphs and see Kei sleeping like some sort of angel and then be motivated to write more. This was the perfect situation, really.

  
Yamaguchi took another step towards the couch. Kei had fallen asleep with his glasses on, and they looked like they were digging into his cheeks. A thin red indent was forming under his right eye from the press of the frames against his skin. It looked uncomfortable.

  
Reaching the side of the couch Yamaguchi reached out his hand and delicately removed Kei’s glasses. He made a small noise of protest, his eyes stopping their gentle fluttering. Yamaguchi held his breath, willing the other boy not to wake up. He must have been exhausted, as after burrowing his face deeper into the pillow, his breath settled again into its steady and sleepy rhythm.

  
Yamaguchi set the glasses on the coffee table, happy to have made Kei just a bit more at ease. He wouldn’t have liked to wake up to red marks on his face, and as cute as it was to watch him try to rub away the indents Yamaguchi would rather he enjoy his rest.

  
Now it was time to start his homework. Kei was comfortable, the house was quiet; everything was right in the world.

  
It was a little chilly in the living room, though.

  
Back through the kitchen and into his room, Yamaguchi told himself this was the last thing. He picked up the soft fleece throw that was covering his bed and brought it to the living room, intending to cover Kei so he didn’t get cold. When he was back at the couch Kei had shifted once more in his absence, this time moving from his back to his side, leaving an open spot near the edge of the cushions.

  
_Well,_ Yamaguchi thought, it would be warmer if he lay under the blanket, too.

  
His homework already a distant memory, Yamaguchi climbed onto the couch and maneuvered his way into the small empty spot on the cushion, his face towards Kei’s chest. He snuggled close, the tips of his feet sliding in between Kei’s calves.

  
With their faces close Yamaguchi could see as well as feel the slow breaths that Kei took, the rising of his chest steady and familiar. Yamaguchi found his own breath slowing to match, and he reached one hand up to press against Kei’s shirt where he could feel his heartbeat under his fingertips. From this close he saw the lines on Kei’s face had smoothed out in slumber, leaving his cheeks and forehead an even plain, even the slight blemishes on his skin fading.

  
There were few things in the world Yamaguchi liked to see more than a relaxed Kei. He worked so hard when he was awake - keeping his grades up, doing well in practice and volleyball matches, even attempting to cook dinner on the nights Yamaguchi came home from class starving and incapable of anything but flopping into a chair at the table with his head down. Outwardly Kei pulled off this hectic lifestyle flawlessly, to the degree that no one else seemed to notice how run down he got. He didn’t like others to know how hard he tried, or that anything was worth trying hard at at all, but Yamaguchi knew. He had always known. So times like this, times when Kei could forget it all, if only for a few hours, were precious to Yamaguchi.

  
He nuzzled his head into Kei’s neck, feeling the warmth of his skin and sighing. His lips brushed the line of his jaw, not entirely by accident. Kei smelled like the soap they both used - sweet strawberry and mint, mingling with the deeper musky scent that was Kei’s alone. Yamaguchi breathed in deep, the scent intoxicating and full of memories.  Combined with his nearness to Kei’s body it was enough to cause his until now soft cock to twitch beneath his pants.

  
He should let Kei sleep. Wasn’t he just thinking how well deserved a rest was for him?

  
Yamaguchi ran his lips along Kei’s jaw again, this time with added pressure. The hand on his chest slid farther down until it found the hem of his shirt, where his finger’s played with the fabric.

  
“Tadashi…?” Kei’s sleepy voice cut into the silence of the living room. Yamaguchi looked up from his neck to see Kei’s eyes still closed, but his lips slightly apart.

  
“‘Ready home?” he mumbled, the arm he was not laying on moving slowly to wrap around Yamaguchi’s waist.

  
“Mhmm,” Yamaguchi answered, his lips still busy moving along Kei’s skin.

  
“Time?” Kei insisted, and now his eyes were trying to open, the heavy droop of sleep being valiantly fought off by his inner drive to forgo napping.

  
Instead of answering Yamaguchi pressed himself even closer to Kei, and his hand that until now was gripping the fabric of his shirt slipping beneath it. He ran his fingers across the firm muscles of Kei’s abdomen and felt the rush of goosebumps prick up at his light touch. Kei mumbled something else into the top of Yamaguchi’s head, though what he was trying to say was lost in the mass of his hair.

  
The sensation of Kei’s skin beneath his fingers caused another rush of pleasure through Yamaguchi, and now his cock was hardening in earnest. He could not resist pushing his hips flush against Kei’s, the layers of fabric between them not enough to mask the pressure of Kei’s own growing erection.

  
Somewhere in the kitchen the beep of the coffee machine finishing its brewing went off, and the small apartment was filled with the earthy aroma of fresh coffee. Yamaguchi thought Kei perked up at this, but if he did he soon traded his interest in the promise of coffee for interest in Yamaguchi’s roaming hands.

  
When his other hand reached beneath the hem of Kei’s pants the other boy let out a low moan, still more than half asleep. Yamaguchi’s thin fingers found Kei’s cock and wrapped around it loosely, the heat of his flushed skin bleeding into his own chilled hands. At the pressure the other man made another half hearted noise, and he burrowed his head down into the crock of Yamaguchi’s neck.

  
Yamaguchi began to stroke Kei, moving slowly and steady. He kissed what parts of him he could reach: his bottom lip, the tip of his nose, the soft and warm part of his neck just below his jaw. In response Kei continued to murmur into his ear - little nothings and whimpers, his relaxed state letting him come completely undone in a way that caused Yamaguchi’s cock to throb and strain the fabric of his pants.

  
He could tell Kei was getting close to orgasm when he started to thrust his hips up in time to Yamaguchi’s strokes. His arm had come around his back, now clutching onto him and pulling him tight to his chest. His nails dug into Yamaguchi’s shirt and flesh, but he did not care about the small bruises he would no doubt see when he took a shower. All he could care about in this moment was Kei’s pleasure, and the way he was grinding against him, his need more clear and selfish than he ever allowed it to be when he was fully in control.

  
“T-tadashi…” he moaned, clutching tight to him, a thin layer of sweat starting to form from the exertion of holding back. Yamaguchi could taste the salt on his skin, and he licked a long line from Kei’s neck to the top of his shirt.

  
“Don’t,” he pleaded as Yamaguchi began to slow his stroking to a near halt. He let his thumb run over the head of Kei’s cock, spreading the wet precome onto the rest of it.

  
Yamaguchi fought back a giggle at the way Kei was whimpering and grasping at him. He could keep him on the edge forever; listen to him moan his name and press his head further into him, feel the damp of his hair as it tickled his neck. He could be by Kei’s side until the end of time.

  
“Please, Tadashi,” Kei was saying, his hips trying to do Yamaguchi’s work for him. “Stop playing around.”

  
And there it was - Kei was coming back to himself. Nearly all the sleep was gone from his voice, replaced instead with desire and raw lust. The heat inside Yamaguchi’s chest reached a new level, and he added his own needy hip thrusts to Kei’s.

  
A few more quick strokes and Kei’s cock tensed in Yamaguchi’s hand. Kei shuddered, and he could feel the pleasure run its course through his body, all points of contact shuddering against him. Even with his lips pressed tight together a low and breathy moan escaped, the warm air let out washing over Yamaguchi’s ear.

  
He let Kei ride out his climax, his hand still wrapped around his now twitching and fast fading erection. The mess under his pants left Yamaguchi’s hand coated and sticky, as well as matted the soft down of Kei’s hair.

  
“Shower?” he asked as last, looking up at Kei to find him resting easily with his eyes once more shut. He looked peaceful again, though this time glowing with the satisfaction of release.

  
“Yeah,” he murmured, and his hand moved from Yamaguchi’s back up to his hair, where he let his fingers tangle into it. He sighed, content and though awake, still relaxed. The pressure of his hand in his hair made Yamaguchi’s breath hitch in his throat, his still unattended desire hot and strong. Maybe the heat of the shower would relax him, _or maybe in the shower Kei would…_

“Did you make coffee?” Kei’s voice dragged him out of his fantasy and he laughed into the other man’s chest. So much for having a cup of coffee and letting Kei sleep.


End file.
